Загадочное волшебное лекарство/Галерея
1 = Утро в Понивилле ---- Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png Twilight -morning in Ponyville shimmers- S03E13.png Twilight singing and Spike sleeping S03E13.png Takes Spikes blanket off S3E13.png Spike wakes up S03E13.png Spike still sleepy S03E13.png Spike goes back to sleep S03E13.png Twilight smiling with her hoof raised S3E13.png Twilight grinning towards her door S3E13.png Twilight smiling in the sunrays S3E13.png Twilight-certain S3E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png Twilight trotting happily S3E13.png Twilight grinning S3E13.png Twilight-Fine S3E13.png The sun over top Twilight's library S3E13.png Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Twilight and Davenport S03E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -my Ponyville- S03E13.png Twilight singing -can things ever go wrong- S03E13.png Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight -morning in Ponyville shines- S03E13.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Twilight singing -everything is certainly- S03E13.png Twilight splashed with water S03E13.png Twilight soaked S03E13.png Twilight mad at Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Rarity manipulating rain clouds S03E13.png Rarity with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight -something tells me- S03E13.png Twilight -everything's NOT going to be fine- S03E13.png |-| 2 = Другие отличительные знаки! ---- Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity too focused S3E13.png Rarity do you mean S3E13.png Rarity sky look fabulous S3E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight -where is Rainbow Dash- S03E13.png Ponies complaining about the weather S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Twilight and yawning Spike S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Fluttershy's cottage S03E13.png Twilight knocking on Fluttershy's door S03E13.png Rainbow Dash -hey guys- S03E13.png Twilight and Spike concerned S03E13.png Rainbow Dash uh-oh face S03E13.png Twilight and Spike peeking inside S03E13.png Rainbow Dash and wild animals S03E13.png |-| 3 = То что знак мне говорит ---- Rainbow Dash -these animals don't listen- S03E13.png Gummy on Rainbow Dash's mane S03E13.png Gummy why am I here S3E13.png Rainbow Dash dizzy derp S03E13.png Kitten S3E13.png Hissing kitten S3E13.png Rainbow Dash -it's up to me to stop them- S03E13.png Rainbow Dash oh no you don't S3E13.png Rainbow Dash chasing bird S03E13.png Rainbow Dash slams into wall S03E13.png Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png Rainbow Dash points at cutie mark S03E13.png Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike worried S03E13.png Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing a party horn S3E13.png Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png Twilight oh Fluttershy S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Pinkie Pie shaking a tree S03E13.png Pinkie Pie hit by apple S3E13.png Pinkie Pie cute reaction S3E13.png Pinkie Pie -plowing fields ain't such a hoot- S03E13.png Pinkie Pie so much for that S3E13.png Pinkie Pie flailing on top of barrel S03E13.png Pinkie trying to fix water chute S03E13.png Pinkie Pie falling down S3E13.png Pinkie Pie falls in water S3E13.png Pinkie Pie hauling cart of chickens S03E13.png Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png Pinkie Pie has a plan S3E13.png Pinkie Pie left leg intangibility S3E13.png Pinkie Pie fails at applebucking S03E13.png Pinkie watches the tree sadly S3E13.png Pinkie Pie pummeled with apples S03E13.png Pinkie Pie dazed and distressed S03E13.png Pinkie Pie with Applejack's cutie mark S3E13.png Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark S03E13.png Applejack doesn't like her dress S3E13.png Applejack knitting S03E13.png Applejack -it doesn't look like much- S03E13.png Applejack under some distress S03E13.png Applejack hand here S3E13.png Applejack -help me fix this mess- S03E13.png Applejack destiny S3E13.png Applejack not pretty S3E13.png Applejack -my destiny is not pretty- S03E13.png Applejack and sewing machine S03E13.png Applejack having Rarity's cutie mark S3E13.png Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark S03E13.png Rarity in a twister S03E13.png Rarity hard time S3E13.png Rarity in love with S3E13.png Rarity under celestial light S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Rarity -I have to keep on trying- S3E13.png Rarity first entering shot S3E13.png Rarity and Fluttershy -it's got to be- S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing -my destiny- S03E13.png Applejack singing -my destiny- S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png |-| 4 = Незавершенное заклинание Свирла Бородатого ---- Twilight panicking -this is bad- S03E13.png Spike -why is this happening- S03E13.png Twilight, Spike, and Elements of Harmony S03E13.png Twilight gets a delivery S03E13.png Delivery Stallion sign here S3E13.png Twilight opening package S3E13.png Twilight let's see here S3E13.png Twilight reads Celestia's letter S03E13.png Twilight gets excited S03E13.png Twilight really excited -ooh!- S03E13.png Twilight is loving this S3E13.png Twilight never able S3E13.png Twilight thus abandon it S3E13.png Twilight skimming pages S3E13.png Twilight face of wonder S3E13.png Twilight some doubt S3E13.png Twilight serious reading S3E13.png Twilight reads Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png Twilight -doesn't make any sense- S03E13.png Twilight semi uncharacter moment S3E13.png Twilight nothing here S3E13.png Twilight yawning S03E13.png Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png Twilight -their cutie marks are all wrong!- S03E13.png Twilight have to check S3E13.png Twilight and Spike -just cast a counter spell- S03E13.png Twilight -there IS no counter spell- S03E13.png Spike offers idea S3E13.png Twilight be in here S3E13.png Twilight loses hope S3E13.png Spike holding Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Spike what do you mean S3E13.png Spike looks on the bright side S03E13.png Twilight to be anymore S3E13.png Twilight are now changed S3E13.png Twilight sulks away S03E13.png Spike hugging Star Swirl's spell book S03E13.png |-| 5 = Помочь своим друзьям ---- Twilight in beginning S3E13.png Twilight -I have to find a way- S03E13.png Twilight -to make this all okay- S03E13.png Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png Pinkie Pie bucking dead tree S3E13.png Amid Desolation S3E13.png Pinkie Pie looking at floating leaf S3E13.png Pinkie Pie in front of withering tree S03E13.png Rarity in the rain S3E13.png Rarity overwhelmed S3E13.png Rarity oh dear S3E13.png Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Tailor Failure S3E13.png Applejack grabbing a wooden board S3E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Noise and Sadness S3E13.png Rainbow Dash miserable S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Twilight Why S3E13.png Spike tries to cheer up Twilight S03E13.png Twilight and Spike -what have I done- S03E13.png |-| 6 = Попытка всем помочь ---- Twilight staring out the window S03E13.png Spike has faith in Twilight S03E13.png Twilight being comforted S3E13.png Spike has hope S3E13.png Twilight depressed S03E13.png Twilight comes to realization S3E13.png Twilight -you're right, Spike- S03E13.png Twilight in front of photograph S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png Reflecting Back on Past Experiences S3E13.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Spike shields his eyes S03E13.png What's Happening S3E13.png Twilight sparkly eyes S03E13.png Eureka S3E13.png Oh Cool S3E13.png Twilight descending staircase S03E13.png Twilight puts on Element of Magic S03E13.png Spike overjoyed S3E13.png Spike carrying Elements chest S03E13.png Twilight -come on, Spike!- S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Please Wait S3E13.png Twilight nearly bumps into Sweetie Drops S03E13.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy -moving back to Cloudsdale- S03E13.png Fluttershy -I don't know what's wrong- S03E13.png I Can't Make Anypony Laugh S3E13.png Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png Twilight and Spike unsure faces S03E13.png Twilight -Before You Go- S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png She's Struggling S3E13.png Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy -but you DO know- S03E13.png Twilight about Rainbow Dash S3E13.png Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png You Can Do This S3E13.png Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png Help Me S3E13.png Rainbow Dash trapped S03E13.png Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png Hurry Twilight S3E13.png Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png Twilight no! S3E13.png Twilight Fluttershy! S3E13.png It Has To Be You S3E13.png Twilight who can help S3E13.png Rainbow Dash and cannibalistic animals S03E13.png Rainbow Dash in a tight spot S3E13.png Fluttershy Nervous S3E13.png Unsure Agreement S3E13.png Fluttershy hello S3E13.png Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png Squirrels stop wreaking havoc S3E13.png Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Twilight and Spike impressed S03E13.png Twilight & Spike sharing smiles S3E13.png Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Animals enjoying juicy leaves S3E13.png Animals get crunchy acorns S3E13.png Rainbow Dash they're still at it S3E13.png Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png Ferret eh why not S3E13.png Animals eating food S3E13.png Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png You're Welcome S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png Fluttershy Glowing S3E13.png Twilight & Spike the cue S3E13.png Element of Kindness S3E13.png Twilight here I go! S3E13.png Running with Fluttershy's element S3E13.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png Fluttershy Remembers S3E13.png Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Deploy Kindness S3E13.png Kindness Attached S3E13.png Restoring Kindness S3E13.png Fluttershy's Memories S3E13.png Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png Twilight & Spike making sure S3E13.png Twilight Fluttershy look S3E13.png Twilight your cutie mark S3E13.png Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Twilight it worked S3E13.png Twilight hopping around S3E13.png Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy -we need your help- S03E13.png |-| 7 = Твой лучший друг ---- Squirrel looking on S3E13.png Mouse sad face S3E13.png Mouse excited S3E13.png Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png Twilight see the light S3E13.png Rainbow Dash -um, hello- S03E13.png Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png Twilight singing -Rarity needs your help- S03E13.png Rarity panicking S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Rarity hope she's alright S3E13.png Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png Rainbow Dash wow this is bad S3E13.png Fluttershy singing -just give it a chance- S03E13.png Rainbow Dash nervous S03E13.png Rainbow Dash now or never S3E13.png Rainbow Dash here it goes S3E13.png Rainbow Dash kicks cloud S03E13.png Rainbow Dash heh S3E13.png Rainbow Dash lukewarm reaction S3E13.png Rarity crying S03E13.png Rarity wide eyed S03E13.png Rarity who is it S3E13.png Rainbow Dash flies through cloud S03E13.png Rarity teary smile S03E13.png Rarity incredible S3E13.png Rainbow Dash phew all done S3E13.png Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png Loyalty Attached S3E13.png Rainbow Dash's Memories S3E13.png Rainbow Dash's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Rainbow Dash -what just happened- S03E13.png Twilight no time to explain S3E13.png Twilight need your help S3E13.png Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rainbow Dash no words S3E13.png Rainbow Dash -say no more!- S03E13.png Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png Rarity looking at me S3E13.png Rarity puzzled S03E13.png Rainbow singing -Applejack needs your help- S03E13.png Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png Applejack trying hard S3E13.png Applejack has trouble sewing S03E13.png Applejack tearful plea of help S3E13.png Rarity inspecting mess S3E13.png Rarity nervous S03E13.png Applejack can't do this S3E13.png Applejack where is it going S3E13.png Rarity steps in to help S03E13.png Rarity gathering fabrics S3E13.png Applejack comprehending the help S3E13.png Twilight got rid of dresses S3E13.png Rarity checking designs S3E13.png Rarity in her natural environment S03E13.png Rarity using thread S3E13.png Applejack wow S3E13.png Applejack adorable wonder expression S3E13.png Applejack sees element S3E13.png Rarity rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png Rarity being restored S3E13.png Rarity coming back to true self S3E13.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Sweetie Belle in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Opalescence in Rarity's flashback S3E13.png Rarity true cutie mark S3E13.png Rarity's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png Applejack embarrassed by her dress S03E13.png Twilight Rarity! S3E13.png Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png Rarity lose the apple farm S3E13.png Rarity -we can't let that happen- S03E13.png Rarity come with me S3E13.png Rarity & group amassing S3E13.png Rarity singing -Pinkie Pie is in trouble- S03E13.png Applejack confident face S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Pinkie Pie still fixing water chute S3E13.png Main 4 singing -together we can be her guide- S03E13.png Applejack there you go S3E13.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie smiling S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png Applejack sowing seeds S3E13.png Applejack and Big Mac planting seeds S03E13.png Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Deploy Honesty S3E13.png Twilight off you go S3E13.png Applejack Glowing S3E13.png Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png Applejack's Memories S3E13.png Applejack's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash glad to have Applejack back S3E13.png Applejack that's more like it S3E13.png Twilight townspeople are furious S3E13.png Twilight old Pinkie Pie back S3E13.png Applejack I'm on it S3E13.png Pinkie Pie cute worried expression S3E13.png Pinkie Pie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack singing -if you feel like helping- S03E13.png Applejack singing -we'd appreciate a lot- S03E13.png Laughter Attached S3E13.png Groucho Time S3E13.png Applejack spread some cheer S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Pinkie Pie's Memories S3E13.png Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Pinkie Pie c'mon ponies! S3E13.png Pinkie Pie want to see you S3E13.png Pinkie Pie's cheerful scream S3E13.png Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Ponies march happily through Ponyville S3E13.png Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie true, true friend S3E13.png Rarity & Twilight helps a friend S3E13.png Twilight shining bright S3E13.png Main 6 singing -to see the light- S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Group Hug S3E13.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png |-| 8 = Бесконечная магия ---- Twilight inner thought S3E13.png Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight that's it S3E13.png Twilight -I understand now!- S03E13.png Twilight fix the spell S3E13.png Twilight knows the answer S3E13.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Rewriting the Last Spell S3E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Twilight here we go again face S3E13.png Twilight looking scared S3E13.png Twilight enveloped in light S03E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity -what happened- S03E13.png What Have We Done S3E13.png |-| 9 = Баллада Селестии ---- A New Realm S3E13.png Where Am I S3E13.png What Is This S3E13.png Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png Twilight and Celestia -taught you well- S03E13.png Princess Celestia -you are ready, Twilight- S03E13.png Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png Celestia singing -to see how you might grow- S03E13.png Discord Twilight flashbacks S3E13.png Twilight cute eyes S03E13.png Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png Celestia singing -your new life has begun- S03E13.png Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png Twilight eyes wide S03E13.png Celestia singing -fulfill your destiny- S03E13.png Twilight sees piece of her spirit S3E13.png Twilight about to transform S03E13.png Twilight's Ascension S3E13.png Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png |-| 10 = Новая принцесса Эквестрии ---- Twilight's cutie mark in the sky S03E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png Applejack -is that you- S03E13.png New Princess Twilight Sparkle standing up S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 1 S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Alicorn Twilight looking at her new wings S3E13.png Applejack -never seen anything like it- S03E13.png Rainbow happy for Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Rainbow -Twilight's got wings!- S3E13.png Rainbow -awesome!- S3E13.png Rainbow -a new flying buddy!- S3E13.png Rarity -why you've- S3E13.png Rarity 'You've become an Alicorn!' S3E13.png Rarity -become an Alicorn- S3E13.png Rarity that was possible S3E13.png Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png Fluttershy 'Wow, you look just like a princess!' S3E13.png Celestia -that's because- S3E13.png Celestia -she is a princess- S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The Main 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Pinkie Pie reaction shot S3E13.png Pinkie Pie -hold on a second- S3E13.png Pinkie Pie preparing to do a spit take S3E13.png Pinkie Pie drinking S3E13.png Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight -a princess-- S03E13.png Twilight feels Princess Celestia's hoof S3E13.png Celestia -since you've come to Ponyville- S03E13.png Twilight's friends -charity, compassion- S03E13.png Twilight's friends -devotion, integrity, optimism- S03E13.png Twilight still taking it in S3E13.png Twilight true princess S3E13.png Twilight -does this mean- S03E13.png Celestia -not in the same way- S03E13.png Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends -an inspiration to us all- S03E13.png Alicorn Twilight -what do I do now- S03E13.png Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Twilight anxious grin S03E13.png |-| 11 = Коронация / Вот она, принцесса Сумеречная Искорка ---- Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight's parents S03E13.png Celestia -may I present- S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png Twilight's Crown S3E13.png The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png Humbled Modesty S3E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia -say something, princess- S03E13.png Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png Princess Twilight clears throat S3E13.png Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png Princess Twilight cute close up S3E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash about to cry S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Princess Twilight -always be grateful- S03E13.png Twilight -the luckiest pony in Equestria- S03E13.png Crowd of ponies cheering for Princess Twilight S3E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor -so proud of you- S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie -best coronation day ever!- S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png |-| 12 = Жизнь в Эквестрии ---- Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing -life in Equestria shimmers- S03E13.png Princess Twilight in royal chariot S03E13.png Princess Twilight with bouquet S3E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png Princess Twilight everything is fine S3E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png Twilight Sparkle flying from Canterlot towards the camera S3E13.png Final Closeup S3E13.png |-| Разное/Рекламное = Разное/Рекламное ---- Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png Twilight levitating the main 6 with her magic S3E13.png Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Magical Mystery Cure Screenshot.png Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper.png Promo S3E13.png Magical Mystery Cure Ad.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg Princess Coronation S3E13.jpg Rarity working at the clouds.png Don't cross the streams!!.png Twilight becoming a princess S3E13.png 'You looks like a princess' S3E13.png Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg GetGlue sticker Magical Mystery Cure.png Magical Mystery Cure Twitter Party.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Magical Mystery Cure card binder.png en:Magical Mystery Cure/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона